<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31. Time by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266945">31. Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Existential Angst, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Time</i>. The longer you live, the more quickly time seems to pass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>31. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look troubled." Yusuf abandons his canvas. "This wrinkle between your eyes, I've never seen it before."</p><p>"I'm—" Nicolò pauses, and Yusuf lets him sort his thoughts. He strokes charcoal covered fingers through Nicolò's long hair. "I am worried. Do you realize it will be 350 years soon?"</p><p>"Really?" Yusuf is surprised. "It was only just 325."</p><p>"That is why I worry," Nicolò says softly. "Time is passing faster the longer I am with you. Happy. <i>Living</i>. I worry—even our lives are too short."</p><p>Yusuf rests his lips on Nicolò's forehead and wonders when the last quarter-century slipped away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>